Pocketful of Dreams
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: Act XII. Because Rei is standing there, broom in hand. With glassy eyes and a broken little smile. Rei/Minako slight Rei/Usagi Drabble-esque series.
1. Act I

_A/N_: So I got another random idea. That popped out nowhere. Now I haven't written much as far as FF goes. But this idea got stuck in my head so I had to at least try and write it out. I mentioned in my (totally) different SM one-shot. That I personally perfer _Senshi/Senshi_ pairings. So I absolutely love _Venus/Mars_ hehehe. So got this funny idea of making it a love triangle of sorts. (Because I love those too!) And I don't know, if it will be liked or not. But I've already written most of it out. So I figured I'd post it here for the heck of it. If you love it, you love it. If you don't, you don't. Here's my strange take on a triangle between _Minako/Rei/Usagi_. Though it will mostly be in Minako's POV (being as it just turned out that way.) And one last thing...I have no intentions of making this a full on chaptered story. Its just going to be like, three chapters, or four. Depending on how I write the third part. And no beta on this one! So apologies on small mistakes you might notice, or OOCness (if there is any? There maybe...) Alright! Go on now! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything at all!

**

* * *

****Act I.**

_Of course_, she thinks.

She shouldn't be the slightest bit surprised to find them in such a compromising position.

She's Minako Aino, Sailor Venus.

_She should know._

But then sometimes she forgets that. Like _now_, when they are pulling away from each other, like they've been _burned_. Sailor Venus thinks its possible (Mars does love fire after all.) Minako Aino thinks this is _wrong_.

Because even though she is both. Moments like this seem to test the theory. Venus' hand clenches. Minako's heart breaks. They are kind of separate at times (mostly because it works better if they _are_.)

"I…_we_, were going to tell you…"

_Really? _Venus snorts, Minako frowns. (The lines are blurring a bit.)

"Of course, Rei." _Mars._ "I understand."

But she doesn't really _feel_ like she does. _The wedding, the wedding…Moon Princess, Earth Prince… _Minako doesn't _understand_ at all.

Times like these make her wish she was a robot. Who only took orders and fought for justice. Not at all some ancient Venusian Princess who feels like she's torn between being empathic to the cause of love. Or feeling scorned by it. Not to mention there's destiny, her duty…Venus is _tired_.

"We know the wedding is coming up, we…we _promise_ to stop after it, Minako. We promise!"

Minako Aino frowns, again. Because who can say _no_ to the Princess of the Moon? Who's entire life is like a damn fairy tale. Prince and all.

"I…_understand_."

Even as she says the words she knows that her second can see right through them. It's noted somewhere in the back of her mind for future reference too. _Just in case_. Because right now, Minako doesn't think she can even bring herself to stare into those petrifying amethyst eyes.

Venus who stands as the defacto leader of the Senshi. Can't really help but feel some kind of _guilt_. Because Mars is her subordinate, her second in command. And even if Minako Aino loves Rei Hino - in this life (maybe the next one too.) She knows somewhere deep, dark, (someplace inside) that she has to be Venus first. But she's breaking some unknown rule from some book she even hasn't read yet. Because even if she herself, as either Venus or Minako. Is indeed _in_ love, or heartbroken at this moment. She's going to let _this_, happen.

If only so they (more like she) can be happy for a time. Even if it _kills_ her. Because Venus and Minako would rather they were _happy_. Then all of them miserable.

The Senshi of Venus is first after all. Second only to the Princess of the Moon. Her second is the Senshi of Mars.

So how is it, she _still_ comes last?

"I'll keep it a secret."

_I know Venus, I know, I know… _Minako forces a smile.


	2. Act II

_A/N:_ Still no beta, apologies on any mistakes. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I_ still _own nothing! Hehehe!

**

* * *

****Act II.**

So maybe Venus is getting a little bitter. Minako too for that matter. (They _are_ the same in the end.)

But she can't help it. (Neither of them really can.) Because weddings are supposed to be happy times. Busy ones too. But still happy gatherings of friends and family, things that matter.

Yet somehow, even as their all going for their _final _dress fitting. Minako (Venus) can't help but feel bitter. Because everyone else, besides her. Seems to be having a grand time.

And she _knows_ she's mostly referring to the two other Senshi. One of Mercury and one of Jupiter. (Maybe that damn Moon Princess too.) Because they all seem happy, joyous and some other words Minako doesn't bothering trying to find meanings for. Glancing sideways she can clearly see an equally annoyed Martian too.

_Not that it matters_, because Minako (_Venus_) doesn't really _care_. (She's getting bitter you see.) So she thinks its only fair Mars suffers somehow too. She'd of argued weeks ago with herself that she _kind of _understood. That this was all okay, this whole messed up situation. Because it meant that Rei was _happy_.

But with a week away from the wedding, reality seems to come down heavy. Venus knows though that Mars (not just Rei) had hopes, some dreams. But their getting shattered now. Reality _does_ that, Minako _knows_.

And if she could, Minako would be laughing now.

"Pink may be, your color Rei!"

Makoto is joking, but Minako can see the tension in the Senshi of Mars' shoulders. Pink should have been a given, not a broken heart. But then Venus _and_ Minako know that better then anyone else.

Inevitability is reality woken up.

When the final fitting is finished, dead and gone. Minako finds herself sitting on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine watching the sun set. The others gone home, even Usagi rushed home to be with her Prince. (Which now seems politically correct. But not exactly _right_.) And somehow with no where else to really be, Minako sits on the steps to the shrine. (Maybe she's pretending she's _exactly_ where she's needed.)

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

As if created by magic herself, Rei makes her appearance again. All suspicious glares and fire breathing anger.

"I'm not _Setsuna_, Rei."

It's Venus talking this time, annoyed and tired. (Hopeful _still_.)

"But _yes_, I did."

Rei glares and it burns Minako's skin. Or maybe she imagines it does. (She doesn't care either way, really.)

"And you didn't warn me?"

_Warn you? _Venus narrows her eyes and scoffs.

"Your who you are Rei." _Your Mars_, is what she wants to say. Which translates to, _your stubborn, foolish, and you'd of done it anyways_.

"So that's it then? I get stuck with this ache in my chest for the rest of my life?"

Minako sighs, Venus clenches her fists together.

"I don't _know_, Mars." _Rei_, she meant _Rei_.

"Oh? So we're back to Senshi names are we?"

Minako frowns and feels like a toy with no batteries. Tired and jaded, and sick of this whole messed up thing. She doesn't have answers for the millions of unasked questions. She just has her orders, her duty and something else that has to do with fate and the future.

"No Rei…I…it's just you _knew _the risks."

There is palpable silence for several moments. Rei moves and Minako almost thinks she's going to get hit. Instead, Rei collapses onto the ground next to her. Amethyst eyes stare back, scared, broken.

"Rei?"

It happens then. So tiny, so minuscule that if she'd of blinked she'd of missed it. But Minako seen it (Venus _felt_ it) and so it slipped away. One lonely tear running down Rei's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Minako feels guilt spring up from somewhere deep. It makes her reach out for Rei's hand. Grasping and holding.

"It's okay."

She murmurs so softly she isn't sure Rei caught it. (She just hopes.)

"It really hurts…"

Rei mutters as Minako pulls her closer. Letting the Priestess cry away fears that neither of them know how to control. Minako knows (Venus especially) what heart break feels like. And how no matter what, you know somewhere deep down inside, it doesn't change a single thing.

"I know."

She really, _really_ does.


	3. Act III

_A/N: _As you can tell I don't use any Japanese honorifics. Thats mostly because they confuse me. Ahahaha I can read them fine, but adding them in my writing I somehow get confused. Anyways just figured I'd let you know, if you really like them, just pretend they are there. Oh and I know they are short, thats kind of the point. They are like, connected drabbles sort of...anyways! No beta, _again_. Apologies once again on any mistakes. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I still, and probably for the rest of my life, own, nothing!_

**

* * *

****Act III.**

Sometimes Minako likes to pretend that she's a perfectly, ordinary girl (well woman.) Who does normal things and has no idea whatsoever of what _might _happen in the future.

It used to work really well, when she was young and still playing volley ball and singing along to pop idols. (Reality kind of ruined it.) But there are still those days were she does, if only for a second. Pretend she is indeed normal, like _human_ normal. Not _Venus _normal, or _Senshi _normal, just normal, normal.

It's at least a nice thought for a few moments. Of course though, they are usually ruined by an emotional crisis of some kind. Because after all Minako (Venus) is not _exactly_ a normal, ordinary woman. That's not to say of course that these things _don't_ happen to normal, ordinary women.

They just seem to happen a lot more to her.

"I…I can't do this."

Minako represses an urge to sigh. Even if she knew it was bound to come up at some point. (Having it come up a few short minutes before the actual ceremony however, dampers it.) Not that Minako is cruel, or heartless. Its just she doesn't enjoy being pulled back to reality so suddenly, not even by the wonderful Rei Hino. (She makes it so hard to pretend.)

"You have too."

Minako reminds, tightening her grip on Rei's hand. They'll be walking down the isle soon and a fire breathing Priestess can't be turning into an emotional wreck, after all. Besides Minako believes they should be celebrating the eventual future of their world domination. (Not that Crystal Tokyo sounds overtly exciting.)

"If you don't it will look suspicious."

Rei looks at her like she's about to kill her. (Maybe she is, Minako can't tell the future.)

"I'm about to freak out!"

She whisper yells. Minako smiles at Ami and Makoto, waving her arm wildly. (Like it will somehow draw their attention elsewhere.) It works, but Minako has to pull Rei down a hallway while the other two Senshi have their backs turned. (A wild scene right before they walk down the isle would _not _be good.)

"You have to calm down Rei…"

"I can't! I can't just pretend the last few months haven't happened!"

"…Months?"

"Yeah…right after Mamoru proposed…t-that's not the point Minako!"

"Oh boy…"

"I can't stand there a-and…pretend that…t-that…"

"Rei?"

"W-What?"

"…Look up."

"Huh? Mina-

Sometimes Minako can be rather clever too. Combined with her spontaneous nature, it can sometimes be a potent combination. However, kissing Rei (which is what her plan ended as) seems partly like an act of desperation more then anything else.

_It's nice all the same though._

The kiss lasts maybe five or six seconds (Minako tried to count them _but_…) When she pulls away Rei's face is almost the same shade as her pink dress. Minako wants to swoon, but stops when she sees the shocked expression on the other woman's face.

_Right, that wasn't _supposed_ to happen._

"…M-Minako…"

"Uhh…"

Rushing down the hallway are the other two Senshi. Ami and Makoto wearing their similar pink dresses, smiling and shaking their heads.

"There you guys are! Come on, its starting!"

_Saved by the bell…_

"Uhh…come on Rei."

Minako murmurs, her hand grasping Rei's.

"Right…"

Minako leads the way, with Rei hopelessly following behind her. Cautiously curious, yet somehow. She can't exactly remember what it was she was so worried about…

_What just happened?_


	4. Act IV

_A/N: _So I really didn't intend for this idea to spiral outta control like it has! Ahahaha! I know I said at most this would be like, a Four-shot. But I gotta admit that I'm lying. Being as this part was way longer then I originally intended. And that just doesn't fit with the 'drabble-esque' way I'm writing this. So instead I broke it into two parts and... have yet to reach a solid ending. So for now, this is gonna be a short _mini-drabble-esque story_. Okay? So expect more then this one and the next one. I will do this till I find a ending I'm happy with! Anyways, besides all that. Thank you for the support, and I hope you keep reading! (It's okay, you can tell me if it sucks! I won't mind!) Annnnnnd thats all! No beta, and apologies on any OCCness you might find!

_Disclaimer: I...I think I own a couple movies and an xbox...BUT I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything else really...probably not even the clothes on my back!_

**

* * *

**

**Act IV**

What _happened_ ends up in a black book, that is never opened again. The weeks go by and Minako (mostly) returns to herself. Rei is quieter and more distant then she's ever been (from all of them.) But Minako assumes its from the realization that the wedding is over now and so is whatever else that had happened. (Aside from the kiss, that neither has _any _intention of bringing up.)

It ended up in that black book after all. It's a no-go area, now.

Minako and Rei speak only once a week now at best. Their friends try, but Minako keeps herself as busy as possible. (Mostly so she doesn't have to relive _every_ single second of that supposedly _forgettable_ kiss.)

Minako works at a convenience store (she hates it) but it helps her think about the future. (Because the future is terribly important.) She thinks about returning to school or just taking some classes on the side. But mostly she just wants to fill up her time until there's no more time to fill.

Crystal Tokyo is an inevitability. Especially since the Prince and Princess said their 'I do's' and made their promises of forever. Minako is curious about that too, does forever really mean the same if they aren't going _any_where? Minako shakes her head and goes to work.

On her break Minako finds Makoto standing there with a bag of food and a hopeful smile on her face.

"Hungry?"

Minako wants to say no, but her stomach responds on its own. Makoto smiles (because she knows she's won _something_.) Minako whispers '_traitor_' under her breath. Not that her stomach can control its impulses, but Minako was really hoping to avoid this awkward conversation.

So they sit on a bench outside of the store, and Makoto offers a sandwich and some other goodies she has in the bag. Minako stuffs her face (mostly cause she's hungry) but also so that she can't answer any of the questions Makoto obviously has. After the third or fourth bite (she can't really remember) Makoto does indeed speak.

"So you and Rei…"

_I should be the psychic one…_

"Are acting weird, lately. I mean, more weird then usual. What's going on?"

Minako stares at her for a few seconds, before stuffing her face again.

"Mmmmfffpppphh…"

"Huh?"

"Mmmmffppphh mmmmpppp…"

Makoto raises and eyebrow before slowly reaching over and taking the distracting food away. Minako frowns.

"Try again, please."

With no food to hide behind, Minako swallows what's left and shrugs her shoulders.

"I said nothing. _Nothing_ is going on."

"Be honest, Minako. We all know something happened either before the wedding or after it…me and the others just wanna know, that's all. So we don't have to worry so much!"

"Others? What others?"

"Oh…well me, Ami and…err Haruka."

"Haruka?"

"She said that Michiru already knows whatever's bugging you guys. So does Setsuna and apparently they both refuse to tell her. Which is actually sort of funny…"

Minako internally face-palms.

_Of course the psychic ones, already know…_

"…Actually now that I think about it, maybe Ami does know too!"

Minako stares.

"…Err…my breaks going to be over soon so…"

"Oh! _Oh_…damnit. Okay, well don't think this is over _yet_, Minako."

"How could I forget? Anyways thanks for the food Makoto, I'll talk to you later."

With a wave and a smile Minako goes back to work. However her thoughts are distracted by the idea that everyone seemly _knows_. What they know though, Minako secretly hopes it has nothing to do with _her_.

_Maybe they only know about Rei and Usagi…_

Minako groans.

_Please, please be that._


	5. Act V

_A/N:_ So let me start this by saying, thank you for the lovely support thus far! I always greatly appreciate it when someone reviews. So two more notes, I still haven't worked out a decent ending so there will probably be another two chapters of this or so (_besides_ this one.) If _Setsuna_ seems a _little_ out of character (don't mind!) I sort of intended that, at least a _tiny_ bit. If she's _really_ far out, total apologies! Setsuna is so hard to write, sometimes. Anyways enjoy! No beta (again!) and...well you know!

_Disclaimer: I will never own any of this! So I still don't own ANYTHING! But I do own a copy of the Utena movie! Hehehehe...please don't take my movie! _**

* * *

**

**Act V.**

After several long hours of crazy thoughts (mostly paranoid ones) Minako's shift is finished. Without so much as a goodbye to her boss she's rushing out the door. Hopeful to avoid any unnecessary conversations. With anyone, _at all_.

But apparently Minako has some real bad luck or just some real annoying friends. She would prefer to think of it as the former. (It helps keep her morale up.) If you have bad luck there is bound to be some good _some_where, after all.

"Minako."

Maybe she broke a mirror when she wasn't looking…

"Setsuna…"

A really, really _big_ mirror, maybe? She's _hoping_ its a mirror, mainly for Makoto's sake.

…_Sake, livelihood, every single breath she takes while I'm not around…_

"What are you doing here?"

What Minako really means is '_who sent you? Was it Makoto? Where can I find them? I need to hurt them!_' Setsuna ever patient, merely smiles.

"I was in the neighbourhood."

"Really?"

"No. But Makoto informed me it would look less suspicious if I opened with that."

_So it _was_ Makoto! I'll be sure to send a Crescent Beam her way…_

"I'm sure you already _know_ why I'm here."

"Unfortunately."

Setsuna nods curtly and begins walking down the sidewalk. Minako follows at her own leisurely pace. Mumbling something about a pain and doom, regarding Makoto and anyone else involved.

"I will state. That I am not here to question you Minako."

This causes the blonde to glance up at the Guardian of Time. Eyes suspiciously narrowed. Setsuna merely keeps her own eyes straight ahead, smiling.

"I am only here to offer advice."

Minako sighs and face-palms.

_For the love of Venus…_

Setsuna stops.

"Surely my advice isn't so bad."

Minako can't help but cringe, Setsuna _almost_ looks like a kicked puppy.

"It's not the advice that bothers me. It's the fact they sent you here to give me some."

"Ahhh."

A light bulb turns _on_.

"So what would you like my advice to pertain to?"

"Huh?"

A light bulb clicks _off_.

Setsuna grins this time which kind of scares Minako. (Not that she'd openly admit to that.)

"Perhaps you'd like me to talk about Rei and Usagi?"

_So she knows… _

"Or maybe what happened at the wedding between you and Rei?"

…_Of all the people to _know_._

Minako turns bright red at the implication.

"Uhh…n-nothing happened at the wedding!"

Setsuna raises one delicate eyebrow in disbelief.

"You do realize whom your talking to, correct Minako?"

She frowns, knowing this is quite the losing end of a battle.

"…R-Right, _right_. The Time Senshi. Can't lie to you, huh?"

"Not very often."

Setsuna admits.

"How about I merely give you my thoughts on your situation? Would that be better?"

Minako churns the idea in her head for a few moments.

"I suppose it couldn't _hurt_."

"Very well then…where to start…"

Setsuna hums, Minako kicks a rock that she finds on the sidewalk. There's a light bulb somewhere burnt completely _out_.

"You are two of the most stubborn people I've ever met. Trust me, Minako I've met _a lot _of people."

"Thanks? I think."

"When something comes to close to either of you, you both go into shutdown mode. I understand why, but it never accomplishes anything. Minako if you want to move past this, then you have to speak to Rei about it. Because if you leave it to Rei she'll never admit it and Crystal Tokyo will have come and gone by the time she bothers to."

Setsuna chuckles and Minako thinks she might be in the twilight zone.

"So much for just my thoughts, ne?"

Minako forces a smile, and Setsuna can't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl. So in a comforting gesture she reaches forward. Placing her hand comfortably on Minako's shoulder, squeezing in reassurance.

"You will always be Venus _first_ and Minako _second_. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy."

"…Thank you, Setsuna."

With a sort of awkward pat on the shoulder Setsuna smiles, again.

"Your welcome Minako. Now come on, the walk isn't that far."

Minako smiles.

_Maybe things are looking up now?_

In someplace far away. Someone is replacing a burnt out light bulb with a brand new one.


	6. Act VI

_A/N: _So here is part six to this seemly ongoing thing. I figured this might be the end, but then my muse took a 160 and here we are. With just another chapter! Ahhh well! Thanks for the love! And I hope you all enjoy this one as well! Apologies on mistakes you may find, and...enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I will never own anything! Not now, not in the long distant future, not evvvver!_

**

* * *

****Act VI.**

After a few days of laying low and dodging any more interrogations from Makoto, and even a few from Haruka. Minako had made her decision, she was going to take Setsuna's advice and _do something_. What that something was, Minako wasn't quite sure yet. (It just had to be good.)

So as she made her way up the shrine steps. Hardly noticing Phobos and Deimos cawing like mad in the background. Minako hardly ever noticed the two birds the best of times, let alone when she had so much on her mind.

When she reaches the top Rei is waiting there. Eyes narrowed, with a broom clutched tightly in her hands.

"Hey-

"Who sent you? Was it Ami? Or was it Michiru? It was Michiru wasn't it? I knew that girl couldn't-

"Actually Makoto-

"What?"

"Err…I also spoke to Setsuna-

"Damnit! What's next? Haruka's going to come pounding on the door to?"

Minako raised her hand in the air, quite sheepishly.

"…She already came by my place a few times to be honest."

Rei huffed, irritated at the news.

"So what? Haruka sent you?"

Minako opened her mouth, then shut it promptly at the intense stare Rei set on her.

…_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"Well…uhhh…not really."

"Oh?"

"I err…came on my own."

"So no damn _meddling_ Senshi sent you to speak to me?"

Minako shook her head. (It was only _sort of _a lie, after all.)

"Well. Huh…good."

Rei went back to sweeping, Minako felt the urge to just walk away. A quite potent urge to. She didn't her feet remained in their spot, (quite surprisingly.)

"I…Rei…"

"Hmmm?"

_You can do this Venus! You can do this!_

"I wanna talk about that kiss!"

As soon as it slipped out Minako covered her mouth. Terribly surprised that she had actually uttered that sentence. The world seemed to move pretty slow in those seconds. Somewhere in the background she could scarcely hear the crows cawing. The broom in Rei's hand slowly falling onto the ground and Rei's wide eyes.

"K-Kiss?"

Minako's hand clenched together, her eyes watered. (She felt defeated all of a sudden.) Rei couldn't help but stare past the blonde, her voice lost to the bitter silence surrounding them.

…_Usagi_.

Minako didn't need to be psychic to have seen this coming. (Goddamn broken mirrors that she wasn't aware she broke…)

"What…what are you doing here Usagi?"

Rei having the courage to speak, asked. The blonde standing behind Minako frowned.

"I…I heard you and Minako weren't talking a-and I thought…I would come see you."

Minako sighs.

"…It's good that you came Usagi."

She forces a smile and turns towards her Princess.

"Rei and I…we weren't talking about…err…"

"She was referring to a movie she had seen, Usagi…"

Rei glanced towards Minako who managed to keep her plastic smile perfectly intact.

"Yeah, nothing _important_. Me and Rei are fine…we… were _talking_. About some dumb scene in a movie...reguarding the two main characters who refused to _talk_, about what _happened_."

Minako can't help but glance at Rei when she finishes her sentence. Whom has some decency to look away, slightly embarrassed.

"_But_…I better go. _Home_, because I have to... work tomorrow."

Minako hugs Usagi a little _too _tightly on her way for the stairs. (Which she is practically running for.) She doesn't bother waving to Rei.

When she's half-way home and able to breathe from all her running. Minako lets a lonely tear slip down her cheek. Chuckling half-heartedly at the absurdity of this whole entire thing.

Minako is _already_ disliking her future.

…_Crystal Tokyo is going to suck._


	7. The Senshi Interlude

A/N: So this is just a short filler chapter. I figured it would be nice to see what the others are _doing_ regarding Rei and Minako. I know I promised this would be short at best (the whole story I mean.) But I'm actually having fun with it, so I can't honestly say how long it will be. However I do hope you are enjoying it so far, and I appreciate any and all feedback I get. Sorry about any possible OCCness. (Its my first time writing a few of the characters here.) And...enjoy my friends!

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing!_

* * *

**The Senshi Interlude**

Somewhere far, far away. In an evil underground lair, sat five guardians. All of whom were discussing their latest plans. Plans that _may_ have included World Domination…

"I think we should just lock them in a room together and be done with it."

"That's rather evil, isn't it?"

"The only way to battle good is _with_ evil."

Evil, _evil_ plans indeed.

"Wait, wait! Why are we talking about good and evil? I thought we were discussing Rei and Minako…"

A sigh is heard.

"You just ruined the moment Makoto."

"What moment?"

Okay, so maybe the five guardians weren't _actually_ sitting inside an evil underground lair. And instead were sitting in the parlour of the Outer Senshi's home. Maybe they _weren't_ evil geniuses either, but that didn't change their plans. Well there was never really a plan for World Domination, either. _But_, they're plans could _still _be considered evil. Depending on whom you asked.

"Do we need to pull _you_ outta that closet Mako?"

"What? Hey!"

"Ahem."

Everyone glanced at the Senshi of Time.

"Maybe we should continue our discussion?"

There was a long pause before the Senshi of Neptune spoke, a smile on her lips.

"I rather like Ruka's idea, to be honest."

"Oh? I have a few other ideas you might like too Michi…"

Makoto snorted, Setsuna rolled her eyes and Ami turned her book upwards.

"That's the best plan we have? Lock them in a closet?"

"No one said _closet_. Odd that you keep bringing that up though Makoto."

Haruka smirked and Makoto couldn't help but blush.

"Not what I meant!"

"What do you think Ami?"

Michiru asks completely ignoring Uranus and Jupiter. The Senshi of Mercury glances up over her book, this being the first time she's been called on.

"Oh…it could work I suppose. Mind you the biggest obstacle would be trying to get them into the same room together."

"I must respectfully disagree Ami."

Haruka says smiling warmly at the younger Senshi.

"That part could easily be arranged. Surely they can't be so stubborn as to deny a major '_threat'_ to earth?"

"They are going to kill us when they find out."

"Well once they are out of the _closet. _We can at least start working on helping you escape yours Mako."

There was a short pause.

"…Unless I kill you first!"

Haruka barked in laughter. Setsuna could only shake her head.

"And they wonder why I'm so concerned with the future."


	8. Act VII

_A/N: _So...I'm horribly aware that this one is way longer then usual, AND it totally breaks the drabble-esque style I'm going for. And trust me, I debated for awhile if I was going to post it as whole or not. But after much debate. I decided I would keep it as it is, since I didn't like the idea of it losing its..._essence_ so to say. (I'm weird like that!) So this chapter is an exception to my drabble-like rule. So please don't expect me to write the rest of them like this. Hehehehe, I'm trying to keep this as simple as possible. Anyways apologies on any mistakes you may notice, and once more. Thank you for your continued support! Really, you guys keep this fire burning! (...That sounded kind of weird didn't it?) Now go on, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Have I ever, truly owned anything? Because I'm pretty sure I don't own any of this, what-so-ever!_

* * *

****

Act VII.

It was one of _those _days.

The kind of day that just keep chugging along, with Minako wishing she could pull her hair out and bang her head against something sharp and pointy. (Not that she would.) But it was an entertaining fantasy to have.

Her day had started out fine, considering. She hadn't _technically _nor consciously been avoiding any of the other Senshi for the last week. It just _happened _that she taken a few extra shifts at work. Which was fine with her, Minako always needed a little bit more cash.

So her uneventful day had been normal, at the start. It actually didn't start turning into one of _those_ days, until a little later in day.

It started when a ninety year old lady came in. One who had more wrinkles then hair and had the largest purse full of change Minako had ever seen. It wouldn't have been a problem at all. If the older woman hadn't insisted to pay in correct change. Which took _forever_.

That had been the beginning of Minako's current fascination with sharp pointy objects.

She kept her head up though, tried to barrel through the rest of the day without too many thoughts of self-mutilation.

Especially when she tripped over a piece of misplaced paper and face planted into a small magazine stand. She tried her best, it was a rather valiant attempt too. Even after the twenty-five minute lecture her boss gave her. She still managed to laugh mirthlessly at the whole thing, she nodded and cleaned up the mess she had accidentally created.

Yet her day couldn't have ended there. A few more series of events happened.

On her break she was going to enjoy a peaceful lunch, but instead found her entire bag overflowing with orange cola. The same one she had haphazardly thrown into her bag prior to leaving. Once her break was over, she returned back to work. Only to find a line-up of several old ladies. All of whom had a _perchance_ for correct change. Minako grinned and fought through it, though.

When her shift ended she had thanked every deity she could possibly name. Only it seemed to be in vain as it had started raining, pouring would be more accurate. Which in-itself wouldn't have been a problem, except she missed her bus. The one which would have saved her from drowning in all the _damn _rain.

Then of course, because Minako Aino was apparently the cosmic joke of the universe. A car driving past her had splashed a huge puddle of muddy water onto her. So, with no umbrella, covered in mud, soaked from head to toe and with her bag smelling distinctly orange. She decided to walk home.

"Minako! Hey, hey! _Mi_-_na_-_ko_!"

Though, naturally, she couldn't just ask for the earth to open wide and swallow her whole? No, no it seemed this day was never ending. Even the red sports car following her as she trotted down the side walk seemed to jokingly mock her. Or maybe that was just because it was _Haruka Tenoh_ behind the wheel, Minako didn't _really_ care.

"What do you want?"

Haruka smiled warmly enough, but Minako wasn't going to be so easily fooled. The Senshi, all of them save for one Senshi of Mars had been plotting and scheming for weeks. Minako was having a terrible day and really had no intentions of listening to some '_helpful advice_.'

"Oh? Didn't you hear? Emergency meeting at our place! You know, Senshi business. I was going to pick you up, but your boss said you had already left. Man, what _luck_ I have, finding you here."

Minako's eye twitched.

"I thought we usually had emergency meetings at…the Shrine."

Haruka shrugged.

"Yeah well, Setsuna said it was _really_, important. Something about a new threat, I think."

"…You seem pretty perky for something that could potentially be world ending."

Haruka's expression didn't change though.

"Yeah well, its been awhile since we've had all the Senshi over. So I might be more excited about that. Now, come on! Get in and we might just make it in time!"

Minako stayed exactly in the same spot. She was terribly suspicious about the whole thing. Haruka seemed to…_Haruka-like_. If that was possible. She seemed to be hiding something, _big_, potentially. Much too happy for something so, horrible sounding. What with the potential of the Senshi being called back into action and what not.

Minako narrowed her eyes.

"How _important_ is this, anyways?"

Haruka frowned.

"Well…Setsuna said it could change the future. But she wanted to speak about it when all of us were present."

Minako thought some more about it. The rain was heavy and Haruka liked to speed. So maybe her day could end in a nice big car crash. But on the other hand if they made it to the Outer's house safe and sound. Minako would probably have to deal with Rei. But then the world could seriously be at stake…something really _could _be wrong.

Duty tugged at her heart-strings and the Venusian inside her screamed.

"Fine."

Haruka grinned and opened the door for her. Minako reluctantly climbed into the passengers seat.

"You know…your covered in mud, right?"

Minako groaned.

"_Please_ don't remind me."

"Hey! No worries, no worries! I have leather seats for a reason you know."

Minako shook her head and buckled up. Haruka revved the engine and the car was back on the road.

"Hey, Minako..."

"Hmm?"

"…Are you wearing a new perfume?"

Minako's eye twitched. Haruka's nose crinkled at the scent.

"I'm just asking, because you smell like oranges."

Minako just _barely_, resisted the urge to smack her head against the dashboard.

Yes, it was one of _those _days.


	9. Act VIII

_A/N: _So I'm cruel, I _know_. I just like to tease you guys! Thats exactly what this chapter may _possibly_ do. But you will be happy to know there maybe _some_ resolution on the way. Notice how I said, some? Hehehehe! Well! You'll just have to wait and see, eh? So thanks for the love! And...enjoyyyyy!

_Disclaimer: I own, nothing. Not-a-damn-thing!_

__

**

* * *

**

**Act VIII.**

"Oh, they're here! They're here!"

"Shhh Makoto! Shhh! You don't want Rei to hear you."

"What? But I thought you guys already locked her in the den…"

"Well they are down there, but Ami is keeping her company until we un-hatch Ruka's _super-evil-plan_."

Makoto blinked.

"It's not _really _called that is it Setsuna?"

The Time Senshi winked and smiled.

"Whaaa…your serious!"

But Makoto could voice no more as the front door burst open. It's hinges rattling slightly as Minako Aino, Sailor Venus stepped past the threshold. Her outfit covered in murky brown mud and her hair just as messy as the rest. There was even a slight look of madness in her eyes that the other three couldn't exactly place.

"Ahh Mina-

Michiru was instantly hushed as Minako raised her hand towards them. Her head shaking vigorously.

"Do not ask."

She didn't _honestly_ expect Makoto of all people to_ not _ask, did she?

"But your covered head to toe in mud…"

Makoto sniffed.

"…and you smell like oranges."

"_Do_. _Not_. _Ask_."

Makoto promptly shut her mouth.

"Would you like a refreshment, Minako? Perhaps a cold soda?"

Minako's eye twitched and her teeth instantly clenched.

"…No thank you, Michiru."

With a curt nod, Setsuna decided to fill in.

"Well, why don't you head down to the den with Haruka? Michiru will grab you some towels and we can begin business right away."

Minako let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well."

With surprising speed Haruka lead Minako down the stairs to the den. Opening the door they stepped in quietly, Minako found herself instantly on edge when she laid eyes upon Rei. Who was seated on the couch next to Ami. She held a detached expression on her face, when her own lavender eyes landed on the messy blonde.

"Well…uh, here we are! Ami!"

Haruka called to the blue haired genius.

"Oh! Haruka!"

Rei and Minako both stared at the two of them.

"We have that…thing upstairs…to…finish…"

Ami stood up right away, nodding along with Haruka.

"Oh, of course! Yes we must…finish…that _thing_."

Minako could honestly say she _wasn't_ the smartest tool in the box. (Or was it sharpest? It was surely in a box!) But this was overtly suspicious and she was about to say so until she heard the resounding slam of the door. Then the ever subtle click of a lock.

_Oh shiiiii…_

Rushing to the door Minako tried once, twice, _three_ times. But it was indeed locked.

_Those sneaky little…_

"Well, so much for that '_threat_' to earth."

Minako sent a cautious glance towards Rei who seemed a mix between amused and irritated. But her words were none the clearer.

"I was wondering when they would all hatch some kind of plan. The pushy advice did seem _lacking_, lately."

Minako hummed in response.

"You know we could just say we've…gotten _over_ it."

Rei seemed to frown at her own idea, Minako could only mirror her expression. The seconds seemed to tick away in instants.

"What if…"

Rei and Minako stared at each other.

"What if I don't want to talk about…_it_. Or…_anything_ at all with you?"

It was a cheap-shot (Minako was terribly aware.) But to be perfectly honest, her damn friends happened to of picked the worst possible day to un-hatch their evil scheme. Rei (as expected) huffed indignantly.

"Then that's perfectly fine by me!"

Minako rolled her eyes and turned back towards the locked door. With a heaving sigh, she promptly began banging her head against it. Hoping (if possible) that if she did so hard enough, her brain would implode. If only so that she may die _quite_ peacefully. Besides she didn't really want to turn around and look for any sharp pointy objects.

_No, this day just couldn't end could it?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey did you guys ever think about what would happen if they broke out?"

Makoto pondered over a cup of tea with the rest of the Senshi.

"What do you mean, Makoto?"

"Well I mean…its possible they could just transform and blow a hole through the side of your house, couldn't they?"

Haruka and Michiru both paled considerably.

"Hmmm you make a valid point."

Ami said, quite thoughtfully. Setsuna on the other hand smiled her ever mysterious smile.

"They _could_."

Setsuna admits softly, Haruka and Michiru practically hanging on her every word.

"But their far too hardheaded to do so."

Haruka and Michiru both sighed.

"Thank god for that!"


	10. Act IX

_A/N:_ Ahhh this chapter is finally finished, phew! We can only hope it gets better from here, no? Hehehehe, thanks for the love guys! Hope you keep enjoying this story, cause its not _quite_ over yet!

_Disclaimer: I apperently still, seemly, own nothing. So there._

**

* * *

**

**Act IX.**

It had been one hour and fourteen minutes. Not that Minako had at all been counting the seconds tick away on the clock. (She just _happened _to glance there a few times.) It wouldn't have been all that bad trapped inside the nicely decorated den of the Outer's house.

But then today hadn't exactly panned out for Minako at all. So it really was rather horrible. What with all the mud still clinging to her and that strong scent of oranges lingering in the air.

"I smell like a tree…"

Minako couldn't help herself it had been on her mind for awhile now. The mud did smell like dirt once it was dried and then the strange combination of oranges soda…

"You kind of look like one too."

Minako almost scowled, but Rei's tired smile seemed to stop her.

"So…uh…what happened to you, exactly?"

Deciding that talking to Rei about this never ending day, seemed to be _okay_. But then on the other hand, it could lead down a dark, dark road.

Minako frowned, glancing towards the clock on the other side of the room. Her friends seemed to have no intentions of opening the door anytime soon. So she shrugged her shoulders and couldn't stop the pitiful scowl that etched itself onto her face.

"Only the worst possible day."

Rei seemed to accept the answer and the two of them returned to silence. The tension wasn't heavy, but it was there. Minako was quite aware of it and even the ticking of the clock couldn't ease her into voicing what had happened between them. So instead Minako leaned back against the locked door, twiddled her thumbs.

It would remain that way for another half-hour.

Then as if some deity somewhere seemed to take pity on Minako for her terrible day. Rei finally spoke up, voicing some unrest.

"Why'd you do it?"

Minako stopped twiddling her thumbs instantly. There was a long moment, as the tension rose.

"I…what are you talking about?"

Rei levelled her with a gaze that would stop perfectly sane grown men in their places. (Something that instilled fear.) Minako could only relent.

"You were freaking out, or about too and I didn't really have a plan to stop that from happening…and…and I always…"

Minako's stomach churns in a way that reminds her she's about to reveal something rather private. Something, really, really private, about herself.

"I always wanted to…kiss _you,_ I mean."

If the deities were kind, they'd of made the world implode on itself at this moment. Instead, nothing really happened except the continuingly tense silence between the two Senshi.

Rei herself looked shell-shocked, like someone had just revealed the key to life.

"Minako…"

The blonde in question held a single hand up, quite steady. Considering she was about to break into a million tears.

"It's okay, Rei…I know that you don't…that you can't…"

Minako keeps her breathing even, focusing on the wall behind the clock. Blue eyes watering, her free hand clenching her muddy uniform.

"I _know_, Rei. Senshi of Love, yeah?"

Minako tries to smile but it feels terribly plastic on her face.

"Minako…"

"It's okay, at least you know why, now. At least you _understand_. You can't help it, Rei. The heart wants what it wants, right? No worries…no worries…"

Minako stands then, her fists banging on the door.

"We've talked! You can let us out now!"

She hopes, _maybe_ prays a little. That some deity somewhere lets her escape this hell, without Rei seeing those pathetic tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Mina?"

Haruka asks as the door opens and the Senshi of Love doesn't bother answering. Merely pushes past the tall racer and practically runs up the stairs. A slightly confused Haruka can't help but turn to Rei.

"What happened?"


	11. Act X

_A/N:_ Ahhh you guys are _amazing_! Thanks for all the lovvve! Hehehe. You'd think with a title like Act X, something_ epic _would happen. Well...that might _not_ be the case with this. I didn't want to rush the _afterwards_ part of the last act. You know the whole 'what happens now?' So instead here is a bit of a _filler_ for you all to enjoy (I know, I _know_! I wish I had written more too!) But we'll get back to the real good stuff soon, promise! Anyways I hope this holds you over, while I work out the next two acts. (Those should be less filler, more DUN DUN. Yeah know?)

Thank-you everyone, seriously! So keep reading, keep reviewing! But most of all keep enjoying! (So_ cheesy_.)

_Disclaimer: So this is chapter ten now (techincally its eleven. But who's counting?) I never owned anything the first time around, why would I suddenly now! I-own-nothing!_

**

* * *

**

**Act X.**

In movies, plays and sometimes in songs. When the broken hearted Princess runs off the gallant Prince is supposed to go after her. Then the Prince always makes some speech about how their meant to be together, _forever_.

Unfortunately Minako Aino lives in reality. And reality itself is kind of like a monster living under your bed, waiting for it's chance to spook you. Or maybe that's what fate is, Minako isn't a hundred percent sure.

All Minako really, _truly_ knows. Is that Rei Hino cannot be her Prince. (If such things truly existed.) Or maybe they do, and Minako just has bad luck. It doesn't matter, either way.

If she could have, Minako knows she'd of ran all the way home. With tears trailing down her face, and the lingering scent of orange in the air following after her. But Haruka runs fast, and (annoyingly) cares about her. So instead of arguing with the sandy blonde haired racer, Minako pitifully agrees to be driven home.

Their silence is companionable (considering), Haruka doesn't prod too much. (Minako is grateful.) She merely makes comments about the weather and hums along to the radio. When they reach Minako's place, Haruka turns to her. And like a big sister would (Minako pictures her as such) she asks a simple, honest question.

"Are you going to be _okay_?"

Minako's always been a strong girl. Fighting evil forces who try to take over the world, make it so. But then other things, like being a leader, suffering through heart break, disappointments and a myriad of other things. Make you strong too. Minako knows this all very well.

But somehow, despite her being an ancient Venusian Princess from another time, Minako is still human. Moments like this, as she tries to push away those worrying thoughts. As she tries to whisper _'yes, I'll be okay.' _She just can't seem too.

So the tears win.

Minako shakes her head and hopelessly wipes away the never-ending stream of escaping tears. Minako tries though, to explain her pitiful tears.

"I..."

Haruka doesn't bother thinking twice. She merely steps back into her big-sister role and pulls Minako into her awaiting arms.

"It'll get better, Mina."

She says with confidence but the red bow wearing blonde crying in her arms, makes even the great Haruka Tenoh doubt.

"I...I don't think we can go back. T-To before."

_We just can't..._

Minako can't speak anymore, after that. Her throat tightening with a held back sob. Haruka rubs her back and shushes her.

"You don't have to."

She says softly. The blonde in her arms wracking with quiet sobs. Haruka can do nothing more, merely comfort the broken girl in her arms.

_Why is this happening?_


	12. Act XI

_A/N:_ So this one turned out a bit differently then I originally planned. I wouldn't say in a bad way, either. Its probably for the best. Also Artemis makes his first apperance...which might also be the _shortest_ apperance by any character thus far. But thats okay, he doesn't play any real role in this story so...its all good! I suppose "_short_" would not really discribe this story anymore, would it? Ahahaha oh well. It's still coming along! Thanks again, for the support guys. So go now, go read and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Still owning, nothing!_

**

* * *

**

**Act XI**

Minako awoke in the mid-afternoon. She probably would have kept sleeping too, if the door-bell hadn't of kept chiming, in that irritating way it happens to do so. (Something to do with dreaming being better then reality.) Tack on the fact it was Minako's day off and after surviving the day from hell yesterday.

Well, she just wasn't in the mood for company. (Or anything else having to do with being consciously aware.)

Still, she managed to climb out of her bed. Mind you, with sleep in her eyes and a serious case of bed head.

"Ugh, who gets up this early?"

The white (_lazy_) cat stretching out on the couch as Minako grumbled past. Couldn't help make a comment.

"The rest of the world, maybe?"

Minako narrowed her eyes at Artemis.

"_Oh_? I suppose you don't count either, then."

"I-I was just stretching!"

"Sure you were fur-ball."

With a few more grumbles Minako reached the door. Rubbing her tired eyes, she yanked the door open, in an instant.

"What do you want?"

She muttered.

"Minako?"

Blinking open her eyes the blonde found herself, face to face with her Princess.

"Usagi?"

"_And_ that's my cue to leave."

Artemis hopped off the couch and snuck past the two distracted girls.

_Awkward silence…_

"Mako asked me to bring you some lunch…"

"I'm…not really hungry."

"Oh."

_Actually feeling kind of sick now…_

Minako not really feeling like playing hostess, but doing so anyways. Invites Usagi inside, because despite everything. Usagi is still her Princess and still her friend.

"I wanted to see if your okay. A-Are you, Minako?"

The question hangs in the air for several moments. All of which Minako spends thinking up someway of avoiding another one of those pesky '_advice_' conversations. She's already had a few of them and honesty. They are starting to un-nerve her.

"Well I mean…uhh that is to say…it's kind of like…"

Minako sighs miserably, this whole thing is starting to unravel rather rapidly.

"I…could be better."

Though she doesn't honesty like the way that sentence tastes on her tongue. (Though that might also be, because she just woke up from what she hoped would be eternal slumber.)

"I kind of guessed. I talked to Rei last night. She kind of told me everything."

Usagi cringes at the surprised look on Minako's face. As if her '_twin_' might just go ballistic. (She wouldn't.) But the revelation leaves Minako wishing she had never woken up, _ever_.

"Oh…and when you say _everything_…"

"The kiss you two shared at the wedding…and some other stuff…like erm…how you guys haven't really spoken since…"

Minako is the one to cringe this time.

"So…the _truth _then."

"If it makes you feel better Minako, I had some suspicions since that day at the shrine."

Minako frowns making her gloominess appear through quite easily. Bed head and all.

"No, no it really doesn't."

Usagi being the kind hearted girl she truly is, takes Minako's hand. Offering her a hopeful smile.

"Do you love Rei?"

They almost look like '_twins_'. But looking into those eyes, Minako is somehow horribly aware that they aren't. Not really. In something's they may seem alike. But she knows, every time she looks into those eyes. At horridly vulnerable moments like this, Minako can see all her own faults more clearly.

Its almost like staring into a mirror that mocks.

"It doesn't matter, Usagi."

"Of course it does!"

The other girl responds, conviction dripping off the words Minako wished she could believe.

"You… could make her happy, Minako."

For a second Minako sees melancholy ease into the eyes staring back at her. (Only a second.) The mirror breaks then.

"I don't want to be a replacement Usagi."

It's the most self-deprecating voice she's ever used. But her point is quite clear.

_I've accepted my place…_

"I-I didn't mean it like that Minako."

"I know."

Minako tries to save herself from drowning, but its rather difficult when the current is so strong.

"But she's always wanted _you_. Always, Usagi. You are her light."

Minako swallows the bubbling sob itching its way upwards.

"I would only be a stand-in. I-I've…_accepted_ that."

_Sort-of…_

"So, it doesn't matter. You see?"

"_Minako_."

"You don't have to worry…I just need some time. Just a bit more time…"

Usagi reaches forward then, pulling Minako into a tight hug. In the moments that slip by them, Usagi reminds Minako once more. That they aren't, _really_, the same at all.

"Your happiness matters to."

Minako can say _nothing _to this.


	13. Act XII

_A/N: _So there is a _slight_ chance you may hate me for this! But I thought it over for quite a bit. And I have decided this will be the**_ final _**chapter of _PoD. However,_ I would like to do a nice follow up to _PoD_. Sometime after the holidays (maybe a little sooner, depending if I find some solid time.) There are some ideas I'd like to explore, especially with these two! So please don't give up on me! I swear, there shall be more sometime down the road! Hehehe, anyways...I'd like to thank each and everyone of you guys for the absolutely amazing support you've given this story. Far more support then even I thought there would be for it. So thank you and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

_Disclaimer: 13 times I've done this? And each and every single time, I owned nothing. So guess what? Still owning nothing!**

* * *

**_

**Act XII.**

"Minako? Y-You came…I…I _mean _you're here. I had a…_feeling_."

The blonde in question nods once. The Hikawa Shrine's courtyard feeling oddly claustrophobic.

"Sacred Fire?"

Rei frowns, unintentionally revealing her cards a little too early.

"Something like that."

"So it _was_ you. Store bought cookies and all."

"How did you-"

"Makoto uses the larger chocolate chips and she doesn't know how much I hate Shiitake mushrooms. Plus the others have so far, skillfully avoided bringing Usagi into this whole mess. So when a Moon Princess shows up on my doorstep in the early afternoon I have to wonder."

Minako smiles, just slightly. But with Rei standing there, broom in hand. It all feels like déjà vu to Minako. (Too much so.)

"So…Rei _why_ am I here? The world isn't ending again, is it? No crazy witches planning to steal Princes, are there? Or maybe…"

"You're my best friend."

Minako closes her mouth then. Rei is standing there, broom in hand. But it isn't _exactly_ the way she remembers it being. Not like the first time anyways. It's a little different now. Because Rei is standing there, broom in hand. With glassy eyes and a broken little smile.

"You're my _best friend_, Minako."

There's this sort of conviction in her voice that makes Minako's eyes water.

"…And I'm sorry."

Sorry doesn't erase the heartache though, it doesn't even really change how Minako feels. It's slightly more akin to jamming the final nail into a coffin.

"Rei…"

Her voice falters, the words getting stuck somewhere in her throat. But Rei barrels on, like she normally does. When she's worried her courage may fail her.

"I wasn't aware of how you felt and I was being selfish. Caught up in my own heartache and you were there, just grinning and baring through it all. Even when you…you were in pain too."

Rei drops her broom and steps forward. The clatter echo's in Minako's ears.

"I…I want my best friend back though. The kiss can just be…"

"It's not about the kiss, really."

Minako thanks some unknown deity for giving her, her voice back. (She needs this.)

"I'm _in_ love with _you_."

The itch to run away is strong, but Minako has faced down life ending situations with ease. She can at least try to survive this too. (Even if it ends much, worse.)

"The kiss was just…a dream almost come true. But right now? I just…I _can't_ Rei. I can't just go back to before…o-or even…"

A tear slips away and the summer breeze rustles the trees. Minako Aino is Sailor Venus. A solider of justice and guardian of the Moon Princess. Yet despite all that, as one mysterious Time Senshi told her, some time ago.

_It doesn't mean you can't be happy._

Minako knows, she just needs some time. To move on, to go forward, to accept her pre-determined future. But mostly so she can get over the fact she fell in love with the wrong person.

"We'll always be friends Rei, now, in the future. But I…I just need some time. To…_get over _this. Then maybe we can repair our friendship a-and move on."

Rei swallows the lump in her throat and pulls Minako into a tight hug.

"I…_understand_. I understand Minako and I'm here if you…need me."

Minako sighs at the contact, resting her head on an open shoulder. Minako cries, eventually. On Rei's shoulder, sad, uncontrollable tears. Her hope wasn't exactly lost, but somehow, Minako still feels a little empty.

_It doesn't mean you can't…_

Maybe it was just the combination of things, like broken hearts and friendships in need of repair. Minako Aino doesn't know exactly _why_ she cried. She just knows her heart was thumping in that same old way it does.

Thump, thump, _thump._

Painful, but probably liveable.

"T-Thank you, Rei."

So maybe, one day. If they ever happen to reach a comfortable place with each other, ever again. Minako Aino (Venus) will probably kick herself in the face. (Somehow.) If only because she cried.

_…Be happy._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _So I for a story that was originally going to be four chapters in length at most, I gotta admit. I suprised even myself! Anyways I just wanted to give a quick thanks to you guys, once again. Because I was astonished by the support this whole thing received and I am truly thankful (and really, really glad!) I hope the ending doesn't leave you feeling burned. I do care about your input and it does help me develop the story a bit better. Anyways here we go...

Thanks to **_SR_** (because you've been reading my crazy stories for years even when you don't know _exactly_ whats going on. Still loving the support though! And hey, thanks for reading this one!) **_Sailor-Ice_** (You know some of your input has helped me shift focus, fix small things, so on so forth. It has been helpful. You asked where Ami and Michiru where? _Shazam_! I had a new idea! Hehehe, so thank you, very much for sticking with this story!) **_jedicaro_ **(You know, yogurt would be the new one for me. And suprisingly I've been hit with a lot of different food products..._hmmm_. Anyways ahaha, thanks for reviewing and supporting! Also, quite glad you enjoyed it so.) **_Honulicious_** (I'm still a little suprised that this 'short' story did indeed turn out longer then I thought. On the other hand, glad you've been enjoying it and I hope this ending does not leave you disappointed. As for your '_wonderings_' well...hehehe I still have _some_ ideas to mess around with. In regards to that theory of yours.) **_MinaRayeFan_** (Hope your finals went well! Thanks for reviewing, faving, supporting, all that other good stuff!) **_Ramada87_**, **_James Birdsong_**, **_Pious the king_**, and any others I might have missed. Thanks, _seriously_.

With that, I shall be back!


End file.
